rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Thorgy Thor
Thorgy Thor (pronunciado como "th with an orgy", según Thorgy) es el nombre de escenario de Shane Galligan, un presentador drag de Brooklyn, New York. Ella es una de las 12 participantes de la octava temporada de RuPaul's Drag Race. ''Thorgy es un presentador autodidacta que nunca tuvo una madre drag que le enseñara los trucos del oficio. Ella dice que siempre ha tenido una visión clara de cómo quiere que sea Thorgy y sigue realizando presentaciones que creó hace 10 años atrás. Entrada "Woo! Thorgy with a T H and orgy and I feel incredible!" Carrera Thorgy inició vistiéndose como un niño, pero su primera presentación basada en drag fue como Frank N. Furter en The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Ella luego ingresó a competiciones drag y ganó, para luego mudarse a New York, a trabajar en sitios nocturnos como Sugarland y FWORD. Ganó un Glammy Award por su trabajo allí. Mientras Thorgy decía que amaba el programa Rupaul's Drag Race, también ha dicho que el programa se lo hace más difícil a las reinas que no han estado en el programa, debido a que el mismo también ha inspirado a muchos nuevos e inexperimentados presentadores, hace que el mercado del drag esté bastante lleno. Sin embargo, Thorgy celebra y recibe a los nuevos talentos. Thorgy espera que el drag la saque de los lugares nocturnos y la lleve a los teatros. Ella quiere actuar en el Carnegie Hall, con su gira del show estilo cabaret y conduciendo una orquesta completa. Frases * "Oh, hi! I'm just eating fruit snacks." * "Don't borrow anything from Thorgy, because it has voodoo. You will go home, or lipsync for your life if you borrow something from me." * "You better think again Ru-Ru kitty!" * "Now take this orange shit of my body!" * "Woo!" * "Witty catchphrase, you know what I mean?" * ''Nobody wants the bitch who was kicked off to come back, so I was glad to beat the shit out of her with this dirty broom. * "Spanish women don't shave their legs. Right?" Mensaje de Despedida "Clowns! All of you!! Come to NY - but please take down Bob! ... She's terrible! - anyway - <3 you guys! top 3?....... Naomi, Bob, Deryk... Let's see.... (that was shady!) <3 thorgy" Desempeño en la Competencia Trivia * Su nombre original de drag era Shananigans. * La madre biológica de Thorgy falleció cuando él tenía solo 19 años de edad. * Su abuelo fue un medallista olímpico noruego de salto en ski. * Su nombre drag fue derivado de su segundo nombre real, el cual es Thor, el cual le fue puesto por su abuelo. * En una entrevista poco después de su eliminación, ella dijo que le gustaría ver a Aja en el programaus 5717a844e4b0060ccda50eca [1]. Thorgy en las Redes # Página Oficial de Thorgy. # Twitter de Thorgy. # Instagram de Thorgy. # Facebook de Thorgy. Referencias # ↑ http://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/thorgy-thor-reflects-on-drag-race_us_5717a844e4b0060ccda50eca en:Thorgy Thor Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas de New York Categoría:Reinas Temporada 8 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 3 Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Eliminadas Dos Veces Categoría:Sexto Lugar Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Décimo Lugar Categoría:Equipo NYC T8 Categoría:Segunda Eliminada Categoría:Séptima Eliminada Categoría:All Stars Temporada 3 Categoría:Reinas Nombre Real Categoría:Eliminada Primer Lip Sync Categoría:Nacidas en 1984 Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:Último Lugar Categoría:Géminis Categoría:Reinas Visitantes Categoría:Eliminadas en el Rusical Categoría:Una Nominación Categoría:Reinas de Comedia Categoría:Madres Drag Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Reinas Tatuadas Categoría:Reinas Camp Categoría:Eliminaciones Controversiales